


My Hero

by zrysx



Series: Family Hero [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Humor, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrysx/pseuds/zrysx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve catches 5-year old Peter dressing up as his favorite Avenger - Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another superfamily fic. This was inspired by an idea that crossed my mind one day. I thought it would be cute for Peter to try to dress up like his dad, even if it was unintentional! Enjoy! Also It is part of a series of one-shots I am working on. More on this soon.

Steve was trying to tidy up the little house that belonged to him and his family. It was a small, but cozy place in Brooklyn that his husband Tony purchased. It was where they raised their adopted son Peter. Five years spent in this house raising their son. It was hard to believe.

Granted they raised Peter here instead of Stark Towers to keep him safe from the dangers that came along with saving the world and being Avengers.

Steve didn't want Peter in the crossfire of anything. Actually it wasn't even public knowledge that he was their son (for safety reasons). And it wasn't even known Captain America and Iron Man were together either (that is another story entirely).

Steve wasn't determined to keep the truth from Peter forever. If he was as smart as his dad he would figure it out eventually. And if he didn't, him and Tony would sit him down and tell Peter when he was a bit older. But right now he just wants Peter to be safe and grow up out of the spotlight of being the child of Captain America and Iron Man.

So you could imagine Steve's surprise when he walked into his 5 year old son's bedroom to get his dirty clothes to do laundry and saw him standing in front of the full length mirror in the corner of his room wearing what looked to be a Captain America mask and a shield hanging on his right arm. He was wearing one of Steve's shirts - a blue one that matched the color of his Captain America suit and was also very big on him.

Peter had yet to notice his father. He was too busy smiling and flexing his nonexistent muscles in the mirror. Steve didn't know whether to take pictures (because his son was so cute!), pass out, walk out and leave his son to play or speak up. Steve chose the latter. Even though he hated to interrupt Peter playing like this, he couldn't get over his shock and more importantly his curiosity of why his son was trying to dress like Captain America.

"Pete?" Steve finally spoke up. Peter turned around quickly and looked wide-eyed at his father. As if afraid he had done something wrong.

"Yeah pops?" Peter asked in a small voice.

"What are you doing buddy?" Steve had now set down the laundry basket on Peter's bed and took a seat on the edge of his bed. He wanted to give his son his undivided attention to hear what he had to say.

Peter walked over to his father slowly. "I was just pretending to be Captain America". He looked like he was about to cry.

"Pete what's wrong son?" Steve brushed a fresh tear rolling down his cheek away with his thumb.

"I took your shirt without asking. I'm sorry."

'Ah. That's why he is upset' Steve thought. He picked Peter up and put him on his lap. He kissed the top of his head.

"Peter it's okay. I just meant why are you pretending to be Captain America?" Steve thought he would correct what his son thought just then so he could stop crying.

Peter looked up. His eyes still a little red from crying. He rubbed his nose with his arm. Then he smiled up at Steve again.

"'Cause he is my favorite". Peter said like it was an obvious thing that everyone could see.

"You mean your favorite avenger?" Steve asked. His heart was already swelling from hearing that.

"No. He is my favorite superhero ever!" Peter threw his arms up and smiled brightly at Steve.

Steve felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at his son. Peter didn't know about his secret identity so he didn't know the effect his words had on him. It was a joy to hear that his son's favorite superhero was his father, even if he didn't know.

"Really? That's great buddy." Steve said, trying to not choke up with tears at how sweet his son was.

"Yeah. That's why I took your shirt cause I don't have one that matches Captain America's uniform." Peter told Steve again. Steve nodded in understanding and set Peter back on the ground.

"That's okay Peter. You can use it to play." Steve smiled at his son once more and went back to getting the laundry together.

"Hey pops do you wanna play with me?" Peter asked as Steve was picking up the basket. He looked over at his son and smiled.

"Sure buddy!" Steve decided laundry could wait for a little while anyway. His son wanted his attention, and since there was no Avengers or SHIELD business, he was determined to spend time with his son.

Peter quickly went to his closet, probably to get something for him and Steve to play with. While he was doing that a thought crossed his mind.

"Peter where did you get the Captain America mask and shield?" Steve knew he didn't buy it. After SHIELD became involved with the marketing of the Avengers, stuff like toys, games and even that movie deal (for the money of course) began to pop up. However, Steve didn't want to get Peter anything related to it. I mean if he asked it was one thing, but he hadn't. Steve didn't even know he was interested in the Avengers until now.

"Oh Uncle Clint bought it for me!" Peter said as he kept digging in his closet.

"Oh." Steve was going to have to talk to Clint.

"Found it!" Peter announced and pulled out what he was looking for. "Surprise pops!" It was an adult sized Hawkeye costume.

Steve almost fell over. It looked so similar to Hawkeye's actual costume, he thought it was real. "Uh where did you get that?"

"Uncle Clint. He bought it so you and me could play pretend. He asked what avenger I thought you could be and I said Hawkeye!"

He was really going to have to talk to Clint. "What about Captain America?"

Peter frowned his face abit. "But I'm Captain America."

Steve just laughed it off. "Okay". There was no getting around it. Peter loved Captain America. And that truly made Steve happy. So for now the two of them would pretend and play.

Steve and Peter spent the next two hours playing Avengers with Peter as Captain America and Steve as Hawkeye. It was funny how the Hawkeye costume even came with little toy arrows.

~ ~ ~

Eventually Tony found his way upstairs after working in his workshop for five hours straight. It was a good idea to have a workshop here and at Stark Towers so he could work at either place. However most of the time he was here with his family.

Tony was currently surprised over the fact Steve only checked on him once today before he did laundry.

Then he heard some noises coming from upstairs. Tony realized they must be playing or something. Tony headed up the stairs two at a time. When he reached Peter's room he was going to knock, but it was cracked open. Tony decided to just peer his head in instead.

It was completely worth it. Tony saw his son dressed up like Captain America, but the funniest thing was his husband, Steve Rogers, dressed up like Hawkeye. Tony almost burst out right then.

Peter saw his dad and stopped pretending to fight an imaginary villain. "Hey Dad!"

"Hey buddy!" Tony smiled at his son then caught Steve's gaze. He raised an eyebrow at his husband and his choice in clothes.

"Me and pops are playing superheroes! Peter exclaimed.

"I can see that. Now I know Pete's Captain America, but Steve who are you again?" Tony asked playfully. He obviously knew his husband was pretending to be Hawkeye, but of course Tony wasn't going to miss an opportunity to tease him.

Damn he wished he had JARVIS installed here so he could get footage of Steve prancing around in a Hawkeye costume. Sadly Steve didn't want the A.I. in the house because that would be hard to explain to Peter. Especially any Avenger and/or SHIELD related stuff the A.I. might spout out at a moment's notice.

Tony could probably wire JARVIS to not announce stuff like that around Peter. He thought about working on that later. But right now it's 'messing with the Capsicle' time.

"I'm Hawkeye". Steve said in a 'I know what you are doing and you better stop messing around otherwise no kissing and other stuff you enjoy for a week' type of tone, or something to that effect.

Tony decided to end the torture. But he was prepared to get a picture with his cell phone in before Steve changed. "Cool. Can I play?"

"Sure Dad, but we don't have any more costumes". Peter said. He wanted his Dad to play, but he didn't know who he could be.

"Oh I know! I'll be Iron Man" Tony declared, putting his hands on his hips for a 'superhero' effect.

"Uh you wanna be Iron Man?" Peter asked, scrunching up his face in the process in confusion, wondering if Tony was sure he wanted to pick the hero.

"Yeah of course! He is awesome and cool. I mean do you see that suit he wears? He is the best!" Tony declared to his son. Sure Peter didn't know Tony was Iron Man, but he would be damned if his son didn't like the hero.

"He's okay I guess. I mean he is kinda mean to his team. I like Captain America better. And Hawkeye too!"

Peter declared, raising his little shield up in the air.

"What?!" Tony exclaimed. Steve caught his eye again, this time probably saying something to the effect 'I swear if you crush my son's belief in superheroes or anything to that effect then you will be sleeping alone for a year".

Tony quickly shut his mouth and walked over to Peter, putting a smirk on his face at least. He bent down to Peter's eye level. "Hey Pete, Iron Man isn't mean. He is very smart and just makes jokes that are really funny by the way, and nobody gets his humor". Tony was determined to get his son to see Iron Man in a new light without revealing himself as the hero. Who was he fooling. It hurts when your kid dislikes the hero you secretly are.

"Oh. But Uncle Clint said he was. And he called him self-center I think". Steve was coughing in the background only to cover his laugh. Tony knew Peter's pronunciation was abit off, but he understood enough. So self-centered huh?

Tony smirked at his son, only to cover up the angry swelling up at Clint for turning his son against him! He was going to get that archer/assassin.

"Oh yeah Dad, Uncle Clint bought me the Captain America shield and mask, and a Hawkeye costume for pops!" Peter finally remembered after bringing up his Uncle Clint.

"Did he? You know what how about I call him first to thank him and then we could play?" Tony asked getting ready to talk to Uncle Clint.

"Uh yeah come on Pete let's go get some lunch while Daddy talks to Uncle Clint." Steve grabbed Peter by the hand and led him into the hall. Tony followed.

Before Steve went down the stairs, he caught Tony's gaze once more and they had a bit of a silent communication.

'Keep the cursing down to a minimum so Peter won't hear' Steve silently told his husband.

'Of course. I'm just talking to Clint' Tony silently said and turned around. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Clint. He headed to his room, and closed the door to muffle out the sounds of him yelling at the archer.


End file.
